Tant pis pour Morgan
by RikiCassie
Summary: Fin alternative pour Pas Impliqué. Et si Pénélope n'avait pas pardonné à Morgan?
1. Chapter 1

En écrivant Pas Impliqué j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire et disons qu'une review de Lenika08 m'a encouragée à l'écrire.

Cela devait être une histoire courte mais je me suis laissée emporter.

Les 2 premiers chapitres sont des redites de Pas Impliqué du point de vue de Hotch mais la suite est originale.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

 **RikiCa**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Aaron Hotchner n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il sortait avec la jolie analyste blonde du BAU.

Si on lui avait dit, il y avait encore quelques mois, qu'il serait celui qui aurait ses faveurs, il aurait ri aux éclats lui qui était habituellement si sérieux.

Il se rappelait les circonstances qui avaient conduit à son rapprochement avec Pénélope.

Derek Morgan avait fait la bêtise de rester en contact avec Tamara Barnes, la sœur d'une victime, et Pénélope avait surpris une conversation qui l'avait bouleversée : Morgan invitait la jeune femme à prendre un verre. Pénélope s'était sentie trahie parce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il n'entretenait aucune relation avec cette femme et elle venait de découvrir qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il lui cachait des choses.

Aaron avait remarqué que Garcia avait changé de comportement vis-à-vis de Morgan et avait interrogé la jolie blonde à ce propos. Elle lui avait donné une excuse bidon, prétextant vouloir aider Morgan à se montrer plus professionnel mais Aaron connaissait très bien les raisons de ce changement d'attitude. Garcia était amoureuse de Morgan et était simplement jalouse et effondrée de découvrir qu'il avait une relation différente de toutes celles qu'il avait eu jusqu'ici. A ce moment, Hotch ne savait pas encore qu'il s'agissait de Tamara. Pénélope lui avait simplement parlé d'une fille qui avait une relation sérieuse avec Morgan.

Le but premier d'Aaron était de faire en sorte de les réconcilier. Il voulait encourager Garcia à ne pas renoncer. C'était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils étaient amoureux. N'importe quelle personne extérieure à l'équipe les croyait ensemble à cause de leurs échanges : échange de paroles, de regards mais aussi cette manière qu'ils avaient de se toucher constamment. Le bras de Morgan sur l'épaule de Garcia, la main de Garcia sur le bras ou sur la poitrine de Morgan quand elle flirtait avec lui, des caresses réconfortantes de temps en temps et surtout leurs étreintes quand il partait pour une enquête ou quand il revenait après une affaire.

Aaron les enviait presque. Ils ne se souciaient pas du regard des autres et se montraient leur affection. Hotch n'oserait jamais en faire de même. Il était pudique et réservé mais surtout très professionnel. Il vivait pour son travail, du moins jusqu'à très récemment.

Son implication dans son métier lui avait couté son mariage avec Haley et sa relation avec son fils Jack. Elle avait demandé le divorce et avait quitté la maison en emmenant Jack avec elle. Pendant un certain temps elle avait envisagé de réclamer la garde exclusive de leur fils puis s'était ravisée.

Mais George Foyet apparut dans l'existence de Hotch menaçant non seulement sa vie mais aussi celle de sa famille. Il fut obligé de les mettre en sécurité quitte à renoncer à les voir, à leur parler ou à avoir de leurs nouvelles jusqu'à ce que l'Eventreur fût appréhendé.

Haley et Jack avaient intégré le programme de protection du FBI. Ils avaient dû changer de ville, de vie, de noms et toutes ces informations étaient ignorées de Hotch. C'était le principe d'un tel programme.

Aaron vivait très mal la séparation d'avec son fils et travaillait sans répit à retrouver Foyet.

Il avait cédé sa place de leader à Morgan pour faire croire au psychopathe qu'il avait gagné et que sa tentative de briser Hotch fonctionnait.

Malheureusement Foyet avait traqué et retrouvé Haley et Jack. Il avait assassiné l'ex Madame Hotchner, laissant Jack orphelin de mère.

Aaron réalisa à ce moment à quel point la vie était précieuse et que Jack avait besoin de lui. Son travail ne semblait plus si important dans sa vie et il hésitait à reprendre son rôle de leader.

Sa nouvelle position de profiler lui donnait certains privilèges néanmoins. Il n'avait plus autant de pression, il avait moins de paperasse à remplir et pouvait donc rentrer plus tôt pour passer du temps avec son fils.

N'étant plus le chef, il pouvait aussi soutenir Garcia, la conseiller mais surtout jouer les entremetteurs.

Il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie quand Morgan réagit très négativement à des marques de rouge à lèvres que Garcia lui avait laissées sur la joue. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Faire réagir Morgan mais surtout se plaire à le mettre en rogne.

Combien de fois avait-il été énervé par les tours puérils que Morgan s'amusait à jouer aux membres de l'équipe et surtout au gentil Reid ? Il tenait une bonne occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Maintenant qu'il était chef d'unité, il saurait ce que Hotch avait dû endurer.

Garcia l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu.

A l'instant où la hackeuse avait posé ses lèvres contre sa peau, il ressentit une sensation qu'il n'identifia pas sur le coup. Il souriait. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais en y repensant, les rares fois où ils avaient souri au travail c'était à cause de quelque chose que Garcia avait dit ou fait. Il souriait en voyant la réaction de Morgan mais surtout en repensant au moment où elle déposa cette bise sur sa joue, à la douceur de ses lèvres, à l'odeur de son parfum.

Il embêta même Morgan en lui disant « Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es toujours de bonne humeur quand tu parles à Pénélope. Elle est fantastique »

Ce n'était pas une réplique seulement destinée à provoquer le jeune homme impulsif et jaloux, il le pensait vraiment.

Pendant l'affaire, il se surprit à attendre avec impatience les occasions où il aurait à l'appeler pour avoir des informations. Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait toujours deux raisons à tout ce qu'il faisait en rapport à l'opération MORGAN/GARCIA. La première était toujours de provoquer Morgan et la deuxième avait forcément un lien avec la manière dont il se sentait après avoir parlé à Pénélope. Il aimait entendre sa voix et elle avait toujours le mot pour rire.

Il essayait de l'encourager à faire un pas vers Morgan et voulait la réconforter autant qu'il le pouvait.

C'est ce qu'il fit quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait rompu avec Lynch.

En plus des appels, il lui envoyait de plus en plus de SMS. Elle avait toujours une réponse drôle ou effrontée.

Lui, d'habitude si pudique et réservé, se moquait des regards étonnés qu'il recevait des autres membres de l'équipe. Il se sentait détendu et rajeuni et il savait que Garcia avait quelque chose à voir avec sa nouvelle humeur. Morgan aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer sa mauvaise humeur, sa colère et sa jalousie.

Seule Garcia pourrait améliorer l'humeur de Morgan, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à arrondir les angles malgré tous les messages qu'Aaron lui envoyait en ce sens.

Puis, tout d'un coup il observa un changement chez Morgan. De retour dans la salle de conférence après un appel à Garcia, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air de s'être délesté d'un lourd fardeau. Il était plus léger.

Aaron comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Il sourit… mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se réjouir complètement pour Morgan. Il balaya cette idée et continua son plan d'embêter le nouveau chef d'unité.

Il s'amusa à le tromper en lui faisait croire qu'il irait chez Pénélope à leur descente d'avion. C'était bien fait pour lui, sa mère lui avait certainement appris à ne pas écouter aux portes.

Il se délectait de voir Morgan essayer de contenir sa colère et cacher sa jalousie.

Il avait envie d'aller la voir chez elle, mais il se réfréna. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça chez elle, sans motif. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout simplement : « J'avais envie de te voir ».

Il devait se re-concentrer. Il s'écartait de sa mission. Son but était de faire en sorte que Morgan et Garcia se missent ensemble.

Pourquoi ne semblait-il plus aussi emballé par son objectif ?

Il se dit qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne bière et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était tard, Jack serait surement endormi, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui parler. Il soupira.

Finalement, le motif dont il avait besoin pour rendre visite à Garcia se présenta.

Elle lui avait envoyé un texto. Elle semblait abattue. Il se précipita à son appartement pour savoir ce qui avait causé un tel émoi chez elle.

A ce stade, il se moquait de ce que pouvait penser Morgan. Il ne pensait qu'à Garcia.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Aaron fut choqué de voir la hackeuse dans un tel état.

Elle avait pleuré et ne ressemblait à rien à la jolie femme toujours bien mise et bien maquillée. Sa tenue était débraillée, son maquillage avait coulé. Il était inquiet. Avait-elle été attaquée sur le chemin du retour après sa réunion avec son groupe de soutien ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller. Elle ne le lâchait pas. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lui dévoilant ainsi l'identité de cette mystérieuse femme qui faisait maintenant partie de la vie de Morgan. Elle avait toujours la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Il se moquait qu'elle lui trempât la chemise avec ses larmes ou qu'elle y laissât des traces de maquillage. L'avoir dans ses bras lui donnait un sentiment de paix. Cette paix qu'il recherchait en vain depuis l'affaire Foyet. Elle était faite pour ses bras.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir ce genre de pensées alors que Pénélope se sentait si mal. Il reprit ses esprits et s'évertua à remplir sa tache : rassurer Pénélope quant aux sentiments de Morgan, se faire l'avocat du diable et trouver des excuses à cet idiot, ce Don Juan de pacotilles qui se servait des femmes comme de kleenex. Il sentit une rage l'envahir. Pénélope ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Elle ne méritait de souffrir, de pleurer.

Jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours abstenu de juger le mode de vie de Morgan, mais maintenant que cela avait des conséquences sur Pénélope, il se permit de critiquer un tel comportement.

Puis il réalisa que Morgan avait cette attitude à cause de son histoire personnelle, de son passé qui n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille. Il s'en voulut d'avoir eu de telles pensées à propos de Morgan, parce que dans le fond, il l'appréciait et le respectait en tant que collègue. En tant que profiler, il comprenait que Morgan crût qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une relation normale avec une femme, qu'il n'était pas digne d'être aimé et surtout qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Pénélope.

Aaron était triste d'admettre qu'elle était faite pour Morgan puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir pu se frayer un chemin à travers la carapace qu'il s'était forgée et avoir su toucher son cœur.

Il essaya de la rassurer et une fois qu'elle était calmée, il s'en alla. Même s'il voulait rester pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien, il ne pouvait pas. Jack l'attendait à la maison et il voulait être là lorsque son fils se réveillerait.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Lenika

* * *

Chapitre 2

En rentrant chez lui, Aaron alla vérifier si son fils était bien endormi et prit une doucha.

Après avoir attrapé une bière, il s'installa dans son fauteuil fétiche.

Il repensait à toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours. Il se trouvait face à un dilemme : il devait accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixée mais, à son grand étonnement, il se découvrait un penchant grandissant pour l'analyste volubile et excentrique.

Morgan avait un passé difficile. Que dirait-il de lui-même ? Un divorce, une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne, une ex-femme assassinée parce qu'un psychopathe qui voulait l'atteindre lui. Il avait un bagage trop lourd qu'il ne pouvait imposer à Pénélope. De plus, il avait un fils de 5 ans qu'il devait encadrer afin qu'il surmontât la perte de sa mère.

 _« De toute façon, la question ne se pose même pas. »_ se dit-il.

Il devait réconcilier Morgan et Garcia, c'était le plus important.

Aaron devait oublier cette attirance galopante avant d'être blessé. Il ne pouvait ignorer que le nouvel objet de son affection était amoureuse d'un autre : Morgan. Elle l'avait admis.

Aaron ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Morgan pour le cœur de Pénélope, elle le lui avait déjà donné. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Rossi, qui avait compris son manège l'avait mis en garde lui rappelant le vieil adage « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre » mais Aaron avait nié toute implication autre qu'amicale avec Pénélope.

Il alla se coucher, se promettant de mettre ses sentiments de côtés pour le bon déroulement de son plan initial.

Le lendemain, n'ayant aucune obligation de se rendre au bureau de bonne heure, Aaron prit le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Jack et l'accompagna à l'école en lui assurant qu'il viendrait le chercher à la fin des cours pour l'emmener manger une glace.

En arrivant au travail, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il croisa Morgan avec Tamara Barnes. Ils quittaient le bâtiment.

Hotch se montra poli et les salua mais il ne put s'empêcher de fusiller le jeune homme du regard. Comment pouvait-il être si aveugle et faire du mal à Pénélope jour après jour ?

Toutes ces fois où elle devait le voir quitter les bars avec une nouvelle conquête, son histoire secrète avec Tamara et maintenant lui imposer cela sur son lieu de travail.

Il se demandait si Pénélope les avait vus et comment elle se sentait. Morgan venait de réduire à néant tous les efforts qu'Aaron avait faits la veille pour la rassurer et la convaincre qu'elle devait encore garder espoir.

Hotch se précipita afin de rejoindre Pénélope. Connaissant la jeune femme et sa grande sensibilité, il s'attendait au pire. Elle avait déjà tellement pleuré la veille après sa rencontre surprise avec Tamara au groupe de soutien.

Pénélope les avait vus et avait même parlé à Tamara. Sa réaction à cette rencontre étonna Aaron. Elle n'avait pas l'air abattue, elle semblait plutôt résignée.

Et si elle décidait de tourner la page ? Si elle abandonnait l'idée d'une fin de conte de fées avec Morgan ? L'espoir se propageait dans le sang de Hotch. Puis il se sermonna et se concentra sur sa mission. Tuer son propre espoir et redonner le sien à Pénélope lui faisant un long exposé sur les faits qui prouvaient que Morgan était aussi amoureux d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui.

Il quitta le bureau de Pénélope après son plaidoyer en étant reconnaissant de ne pas avoir perdu tous ses talents d'avocat. Il avait mis toute sa conviction dans son discours quitte à trahir ce que lui disait son propre cœur : plaider pour lui-même et défendre son amour.

Il invita Pénélope à déjeuner et à leur retour du restaurant, il s'étonnait encore de la capacité qu'avait Pénélope à le rendre insouciant et amusé. Elle avait toujours le mot pour rire, lui mettait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était surpris à faire des plaisanteries et se réjouissait à chaque fois qu'il entendait le rire chaleureux et communicatif de la jolie informaticienne.

Il passait une très bonne journée jusqu'à la visite de Morgan à son bureau.

Il s'était remis à ses rapports et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Morgan frappait à sa porte.

Aaron sourit intérieurement. Morgan les surveillait-il ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Morgan lui demanda s'il y avait quelque chose entre Garcia et lui et s'il était intéressé par sa Babygirl. Il répondit au jeune agent en toute sincérité. Pénélope était belle et intelligent. Qui ne serait pas intéressé ? Et il ne manqua pas de faire allusion à sa relation fraichement découverte avec Tamara.

La réaction de Morgan le surprit quelque peu. Il assura à Hotch qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Tamara et lui avoua qu'il était amoureux de Garcia et le lui ferait savoir très vite.

Aaron était une nouvelle fois partagé. Il était content de voir qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'un stratagème pour faire réagir Morgan mais il eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée que tout espoir était perdu pour lui, même s'il s'était promis de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Sa mission était accomplie. Il était question pour lui de prendre ses distances au plus vite afin de ne pas souffrir davantage lorsque Garcia et Morgan concrétiseraient enfin leur amour.

Il envoya un message laconique à Garcia lui disant que la mascarade qu'ils avaient prévue n'était plus à l'ordre du jour et qu'il l'appellerait en fin de semaine.

Aaron devait maintenant se préparer un planning d'activités chargé avec son fils afin d'éviter d'avoir à ressasser ce qu'il aurait pu avoir et qu'il n'aura jamais : une relation amoureuse avec la belle Pénélope Garcia.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il conduisait son fils à l'école, il reçut un appel de Morgan sur son téléphone professionnel. Il espérait que le nouveau chef ne venait pas leur annoncer une nouvelle enquête qui viendrait les priver de leurs jours de congé.

Ce dernier l'appelait de la rue de Garcia. Elle l'avait appelé lui demandant de passer chez elle au plus vite. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Mais ce qui inquiétait Morgan était la présence de la voiture de Tamara non loin de l'immeuble de Garcia. Il soupçonnait son amie endeuillée d'être chez leur collègue. Il demanda à Hotch de rester en ligne.

Aaron se demandait en quoi la présence de Tamara chez Garcia posait problème à Morgan, après tout elle s'était rencontrée dans un groupe de soutien et elle avait peut-être rendu visite à Garcia parce qu'elle se sentait très mal et cherchait l'aide de l'analyste au grand cœur.

Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il entendit le ton de Tamara. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui alarma Aaron.

Elle lui rappelait les suspects qu'ils interpellaient en pleine crise psychotique. Il y avait vraiment un problème.

Il garda le téléphone vissé à l'oreille et accompagna son fils jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école.

« Papa, c'est ton travail ? Tu ne seras pas là quand je rentrerai de l'école ? demanda Jack avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

— Non, mon grand. Ce n'est pas pour le travail. C'est Tonton Derek qui m'appelle. Tatie Pénélope est un peu malade, il faut que j'aille lui rendre visite. Je t'attendrai après l'école et on fera tout ce que tu voudras d'accord ?

— Promis ?! » dit-il à Aaron avec un grand sourire. Aaron hocha la tête ne laissant rien paraître de son inquiétude juste après avoir entendu que Tamara avait une arme dans son sac.

« Fais un bisou à Tatie Pélélope, ça va peut-être la guérir! » dit Jack en faisant un signe de la main à son père pour lui dire au revoir.

Aaron sourit à l'innocence de son fils et secoua la tête. Il devait se tenir prêt afin d'intervenir chez Garcia.

Il sortit au autre téléphone de sa poche et appeler JJ pour l'informer de la situation qui se déroulait chez Pénélope. Il lui demanda d'appeler les autres et de le rejoindre devant l'immeuble de leur collègue qui était maintenant en danger car Tamara haussait le ton face au mutisme de Pénélope, elle était en pleine crise. Elle lui en voulait parce que Derek était amoureux d'elle.

Aaron appela aussi les secours leur stipulant qu'ils auraient affaire à une personne mentalement instable.

Il appela une équipe du FBI en renfort et se mit en route.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble où étaient déjà stationnées l'ambulance et des voitures du FBI.

Il descendit mais se figea net quand il entendit qu'elle pointait son arme sur Derek afin de forcer Pénélope à parler.

Il maudissait Derek d'avoir conduit Pénélope à vivre une telle situation. Il priait pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il implorait que rien n'arrivât à Garcia. Il était injuste mais se moquait bien, à ce stade, de ce qui pourrait arriver à Morgan.

Il fit signe aux autres qu'il était temps de donner l'assaut. Ils se mirent en action et défoncèrent la porte de Pénélope. Morgan avait profité de l'assaut pour désarmer Tamara. Les secouristes s'activaient à la sédater.

Il regarda Pénélope. Il eut envie de la tenir dans ses bras mais se retint. Il l'observa attentivement, elle avait l'air choquée et paniquée mais elle n'était pas blessée. Il soupira de soulagement.

Le cœur de Hotch se serra quand il vit Morgan et Garcia l'enlacer. Reprenant ses réflexes de leader, il fit signe aux autres de quitter la pièce. Ce n'était pas pour leur laisser de l'intimité mais plutôt parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'assister à la scène. Il était brisé. Voir Garcia chercher du réconfort auprès de Morgan permit à Hotch de se rendre compte à quel point ses sentiments pour Pénélope avaient évolué. Il attendait dans le couloir avec les autres et le temps lui semblait de plus en plus long.

Morgan les invita enfin à entrer. Pénélope prenait une douche et elle raconterait tout ce qui s'était passé avec Tamara à son retour.

Hotch évitait de regarder Morgan. Il était tellement en colère. Pour lui, tout était de la faute de Morgan, son maudit entêtement et son orgueil. Pénélope l'avait mis en garde, lui conseilla de garder ses distances avec la jeune femme inconsolable. Il l'avait envoyée balader et avait poursuivi cette relation. Le résultat était là : elle aurait pu faire du mal à Pénélope. Hotch ferma les yeux pour bloquer les idées négatives qu'il avait. Pénélope allait bien, du moins physiquement et Aaron savait qu'il ne devait se laisser aller à penser aux « si ». Il n'aurait jamais pardonné à Derek si quelque chose était arrivé à Pénélope. Même si elle sortait avec Morgan, il aurait au moins la consolation de pouvoir la voir tous les jours au bureau, de lui parler, de l'entendre rire. Si Tamara l'avait tuée… Il sentit monter les larmes et fit appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas les verser. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître.

Pénélope revint de la douche, Morgan et elle leur racontèrent ce qui avait poussé Tamara à cette crise.

Ils l'embrassèrent tous et s'apprêtaient à partir quand il entendit Pénélope dire :

« Hotch, vous pouvez rester s'il vous plait ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Les choses sérieuses commencent.

Bonne lecture. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

RikiCa

* * *

 _Il entendit Pénélope dire :_

 _« Hotch, vous pouvez rester s'il vous plait ? »_

 **Chapitre 3**

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pas.

Quand la porte se referma derrière Reid, Prentiss et JJ, Pénélope se jeta dans les bras de Hotch en pleurant, sous le regard médusé de Morgan. Aaron la serra très fort en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Le cœur de l'homme si stoïque se radoucit. Elle avait quand même un peu besoin de lui.

Elle desserra son étreinte et lui prit la main. Elle le guida vers le canapé où ils s'assirent.

Morgan avait l'air gêné. C'était lui maintenant qui ressentait le besoin de leur laisser de l'intimité. Il dit :

« Merci d'être intervenu Hotch.

— De rien Morgan, c'est normal.

— Je t'appelle plus tard Babygirl, dit-il attendant une réponse.

— D'accord Morgan » répondit-elle.

Morgan soupira et s'en alla.

Hotch prit immédiatement la parole.

« Tu aurais dû le retenir Pénélope. Vous avez des choses à vous dire

— Aaron, je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler maintenant. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, il me faut du temps.

— Je comprends mais ne le tiens pas trop longtemps à l'écart. Tu le connais. Il s'en veut déjà horriblement » dit-il essayant toujours de les réconcilier.

Il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi hypocrite. Il jouait les médiateurs, tentant de minimiser la responsabilité de Morgan dans tout ce drame alors qu'au fond de lui il savait que le seul fautif était ce jeune homme fougueux et fier qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête sans penser aux conséquences. En plus, il ressentait une satisfaction que ce fût à lui que Garcia eût demandé de rester et non pas à Morgan. Elle l'avait choisi.

« Hier soir, j'étais tellement contente quand il est venu m'avouer son amour. Il m'a ouvert son cœur, Hotch. Il m'a tout raconté de ce qui s'est passé entre Tamara et lui. Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait le temps de réfléchir à ce que je voulais pour nous deux dans l'avenir. Ma réponse était toute trouvée. Mais je n'éprouve plus du tout la même chose depuis quelques heures. »

En entendant les paroles de Pénélope, Hotch ressentit une immense joie. Avait-elle changé d'avis à propos de Morgan ? Y avait-il encore un espoir pour lui ?

Il réfréna tout de suite ces pensées.

« Pénélope, tu n'es vraiment pas en état de prendre de telles décisions. Tu es encore secouée par ce que Tamara a fait. Tu as l'air fatiguée. Si tu te reposais un peu. » lui conseilla-t-il. L'hypocrisie faisait son retour.

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas dormir. Je ne me sens pas tranquille. On n'a pas de nouvelles de Tamara, je ne me sens pas en sécurité. »

Il ne réfléchit même pas et lui proposa de venir chez lui.

« Je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça chez vous Hotch. Je ne veux pas être un souci pour vous. En plus, vous avez besoin de passer du temps avec votre fils. Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de vous occuper de moi. J'irai chez JJ ou chez Emily.

— J'insiste Pénélope. Tu ne t'impose pas, c'est moi qui te le demande. Et Jack serait tellement content de revoir sa Tatie Pélélope » dit-il en souriant.

Pénélope ricana en entendant son prénom que le garçonnet de 5 ans n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement. Elle finit par accepter.

Hotch lui conseilla de prendre suffisamment de vêtements pour le reste de la semaine, prit sa valise une fois qu'elle était prête et la guida à la voiture.

Une fois arrivée chez Aaron, elle fut installée dans la chambre d'amie. Elle s'allongea sur le lit pour faire une sieste mais ne voulait rester seule.

« Vous voulez bien rester avec moi, je ne veux pas rester toute seule ? dit-elle timidement. Elle s'en voulait de se sentir aussi fragile. Elle savait qu'en fermant les yeux, elle reverrait la fureur et la folie de Tamara.

« Bien sûr, Pénélope, dit-il prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir près du lit.

— Vous voulez bien vous allonger avec moi au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sa requête le prit de cours mais il s'exécuta. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit en lui faisant face.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Pénélope et elle dit dans un murmure :

« J'ai eu tellement peur Aaron.

— Je sais Pénélope mais tout est fini maintenant. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calmât et s'endormît enfin.

Il se glissa lentement hors du lit et commença à préparer le déjeuner quand elle se réveillerait, elle serait sans doute affamée.

Il s'assit devant la télé en attendant le réveil de Pénélope. Il repensait à la sensation que lui avait procuré le simple fait d'être allongé à côté d'elle dans le lit. Puis quand il l'avait enlacée, c'était comme si tout se mettait en place. C'était là qu'elle devait être. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'avoir dans ses bras, si près de lui. Il devait chasser ces idées. Elle était confuse pour l'instant mais après quelques jours, elle pourrait changer d'avis et réaliser qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer et d'idéaliser Morgan. Il devait se faire une raison.

Il était si préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas arriver Pénélope.

Elle s'était réveillée et l'avait rejoint dans le salon.

« Salut Hotch, dit-elle.

— Oh! Pénélope! Tu es réveillée! Bien dormi?

— Oui, merci Aaron. Vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé de supporter mes caprices, mais vous l'avez fait. Merci.

— Ce n'étaient pas des caprices. Je comprends tout à fait après ce que tu as vécu. Tu as faim?

— Je meurs de faim.

— Viens. Je t'ai préparé à déjeuner.

— C'est gentil Aaron mais vous n'y étiez pas obligé. Je m'en veux que vous vous sentiez obligé de prendre soin de moi.

— Je ne m'y sens pas obligé, Pénélope mais j'ai envie de le faire. Tu le ferais pour n'importe quel membre de l'équipe. Tu as été là pour Reid, pour Morgan et même pour moi quand Foyet m'a attaqué. Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille pour une fois. »

Il la conduisit à la table, l'aida à s'assoir et commença à la servir. Le téléphone de Pénélope se mit à sonner. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier, elle savait qui l'appelait. Aaron la regardait, il se demandait pourquoi elle ne semblait pas vouloir décrocher. Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, elle dit :

« C'est Derek. Je le rappellerai.

— Pénélope, dit-il en soupirant. Tu ne peux pas reporter éternellement cette conversation. Vas-y, réponds. Le déjeuner peut attendre quelques minutes.

— Aaron, je le rappellerai après avoir mangé, promis. Mais pour l'instant je meurs de faim. »

Aaron hocha la tête et lui présenta son assiette. Pénélope et lui mangèrent en silence.

Quand ils eurent fini, Pénélope se leva pour débarrasser la table mais Hotch l'en empêcha lui rappelant qu'elle était son invitée. Elle ne protesta pas mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se laisser traiter comme une invitée indéfiniment. Elle devait aider aux taches ménagères puisqu'il avait si gentiment proposé de l'accueillir le temps que les choses avec Tamara se tassassent.

De retour de la cuisine, il lui dit :

« Je te laisse quelques minutes, tu dois appeler Morgan. Fais-moi signe quand tu as fini. »

Il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa chambre qu'il commença à arpenter de long en large.

Il était nerveux. Il se demandait quelle tournure allaient prendre les choses après cette conversation entre Garcia et Morgan. Il n'avait pas osé discuter avec Pénélope depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais surtout il tenait à épargner son cœur.

Il entendit frapper à la porte. Il lui ouvrit et Pénélope lui dit :

« Il insiste. Il veut me parler. Je lui ai dit que j'étais ici. Il a dit qu'il venait. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?! dit-elle craintive.

— Bien sûr que non. Je dois faire quelques courses et aller récupérer Jack à l'école. Ça vous donnera du temps pour discuter. »

Il prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement.

Quand il arriva devant l'école de Jack il était encore tôt. Habituellement il serait allé faire ses courses mais il se dit qu'il serait mieux d'attendre Jack et d'y aller avec lui. Cela laisserait plus de temps à Pénélope de discuter avec Morgan. Il pourrait même emmener le petit garçon prendre un gouter quelque part pour gagner encore quelques minutes. Il n'avait aucune envie de débarquer au milieu de leur mise au point et de les interrompre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la tournure que prendrait leur conversation mais il se promit d'en accepter l'issue fut-elle bonne ou mauvaise pour lui. Après tout, lorsque toute cette histoire avait commencé, son but était de les réunir. S'il y était parvenu, sa mission serait réussie.

Quand il récupéra Jack, la première question de celui-ci fut :

« Elle va mieux Tatie Pélélope ?

— Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs, elle va rester à la maison avec nous quelques jours. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Chouette, je pourrai lui montrer mon nouveau jeu ! » dit le jeune garçon visiblement ravi d'entendre la nouvelle.

Ils se rendirent au supermarché, mangèrent des gaufres dans un petit café sur le chemin du retour et rentrèrent à la maison.

Pénélope était dans sa chambre et en sortit quand elle entendit tout le bruit que faisait Jack. Le petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras en la voyant.

« Salut Jack-Jack ! Tu as grandi dis-donc. Tu as quel âge maintenant ? 10 ans ? dit-elle pour le taquiner.

— Mais non Tatie Pélélope ! J'ai seulement 5 ans. dit-il en lui montrant les cinq doigts de sa main.

— Je sais mon Jack-Jack, je t'embête.

— Papa m'a dit que tu étais malade ce matin. Tu vas bien maintenant. Il t'a fait le bisou pour te guérir ?»

Pénélope leva la tête vers Hotch, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Hotch hocha la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'elle devait dire oui.

« Oui, Jack-Jack je vais mieux. Le bisou m'a guérie. »

Jack lui embrassa la joue comme pour se rassurer qu'elle serait guérie pour de bon.

Hotch observait Pénélope. Elle faisait bonne figure devant Jack, mais le profiler savait qu'elle avait pleuré et que cette mise au point avait dû être pénible pour elle. Il devait lui parler.

« Si tu allais faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre, comme ça tu auras tout le temps pour jouer avec Tatie Pénélope avant le diner. » dit-il à son fils.

Jack s'exécuta aussitôt. A son âge, il n'avait pas encore de devoirs, mais Aaron lui avait donné l'habitude de faire des pages d'écriture ou du coloriage après l'école.

Pénélope comprit que Hotch voulait savoir comment cela s'était passé mais comme elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler tout de suite elle s'empressa de lui dire :

« Ce soir, je vous prépare à diner pour vous remercier de m'accueillir.

— Pénélope, on en a déjà parlé. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Et puis je cuisine très bien.

— J'insiste. » répondit-elle et tourna aussitôt les talons pour aller dans la cuisine.

Hotch la suivit avec les courses et commença à les ranger.

Pénélope s'activait aux fourneaux en parlant de tout sauf du sujet qui intéressait Hotch.

Il lui faisait la conversation et respectait son désir de ne pas parler de l'explication qu'elle avait eue avec Morgan.

L'heure du diner approcha. Hotch mit la table pendant que Pénélope jouait avec Jack.

Pendant le diner, Jack leur raconta sa journée. Tous les trois discutèrent et rigolèrent.

Hotch se mit à rêver qu'il en fût ainsi pour toujours.

Le garçon avait besoin d'une figure maternelle, maintenant que sa mère était décédée. Il avait sa tante pour s'occuper de lui lorsque l'équipe était en déplacement mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour Hotch. Ce petit garçon qui avait traversé tellement d'épreuves à un si jeune âge, avait besoin de stabilité, d'une vraie famille autour de lui. Qui mieux que Garcia pourrait être pour lui une mère adoptive ? Il s'entendait à merveille avec l'analyste si attentionnée.

Elle l'avait beaucoup soutenu et gâté après la mort de Haley, lui achetant des jeux vidéo, les dernières baskets à la mode ou des figurines de supers héros.

Hotch secoua la tête pour oublier ses fantasmes de famille idyllique avec Garcia. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence entre Morgan et elle.

L'heure du coucher sonna pour Jack. Il insista pour que ce fût Pénélope qui lui fît prendre son bain, le bordât et lui lût une histoire. Elle accepta avec plaisir.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle et rangé la cuisine pour s'occuper, Hotch s'assit devant la télé. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'on pouvait y passer. Il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de savoir les tenants et les aboutissants de la mise au point. Il était sûr que Pénélope attendait que Jack fût au lit pour avoir tout le temps de lui raconter.

C'était exactement l'intention de Pénélope quand elle le rejoint dans le salon.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée. Je me suis trompée de fichier.  
Merci a Lenika de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Pénélope avait ouvert la porte à Derek et l'avait invité à entrer.

Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Morgan semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir involontairement entraîné Pénélope dans toute cette histoire avec Tamara.

Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne connaissait pas l'homme qui était en face d'elle aussi bien qu'elle le pensait.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller après avoir été réveillée à 4h du matin et menacée quatre longues heures par une déséquilibrée. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Derek n'était pas vraiment étonné de son ton. Elle avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir.

« Je sais, Babygirl, c'était une question bête. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je te promets de tout faire pour me faire pardonner. » jura-t-il.

« Et comment tu penses faire ça ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

— Je n'sais pas encore mais je te jure que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te montrer que tu peux me faire confiance, que tu es tout pour moi. C'est de ma faute si Tamara s'en est prise à toi et je serai prêt à satisfaire toutes tes envies, toutes tes demandes pour te faire oublier ce cauchemar ».

Il était indubitablement sincère mais cela ne suffisait pas. Pénélope prit une grande inspiration et lui dit :

« Morgan, hier soir quand tu es venu me voir, tu m'as demandé de t'écouter. Maintenant, je te demande de faire la même chose. Ecoute-moi sans m'interrompre. »

Derek grimaça en attendant son nom sortir de la bouche de Pénélope. Elle n'utilisait que très rarement son nom de famille. Elle était toujours en colère et il s'attendait à ne pas apprécier ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Après t'avoir écouté hier soir, j'étais aux anges. Mon plus beau rêve se réalisait. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps de t'entendre dire tous ces mots. Mais tout a changé ce matin, quand Tamara a débarqué chez moi à l'improviste. »

Elle marqua une pause. Elle regardait Derek dans les yeux. Elle vit ses beaux yeux marrons briller. Il était aux bords des larmes.

« Tu te rends compte qu'elle aurait pu me faire du mal, te faire du mal à toi aussi. C'est vrai qu'elle est instable mentalement à cause de la mort de son frère mais admets que tu as joué un rôle dans l'aggravation de son état psychologique. Elle croyait que vous étiez sur la même longueur d'ondes, que tu étais intéressé par elle. Je t'avais prévenu des conséquences, je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais j'avais raison.

Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, si tu tenais compte des conseils que te donnent les autres cela ne serait pas arrivé. Si tu pouvais contenir tes hormones en face d'une belle femme, on aurait pu éviter ça.

Tu m'as dit que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as caché ta relation avec elle et bien moi je sais pourquoi ! Tu sais ce que j'en aurais pensé. J'aurais pensé et je pense toujours que si tu voulais l'aider ce n'était pas seulement par pur altruisme au début. Peut-être que c'est venu après. Mais au premier abord, je crois que tu t'es dit ce que tu te dis à chaque fois que tu vois une belle femme : tu la verrais bien dans ton lit. »

Derek allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Pénélope leva la main lui indiquant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas l'interrompre.

« Tout cela a commencé comme toutes tes relations commencent toujours : comme une histoire de fesses. J'ai du mal à croire que mon meilleur ami, un homme si bon, si gentil ait pu causer autant de dégâts. J'ai du mal à croire que pendant toutes ces années, je trouvais des excuses à ton comportement avec les femmes. J'ai cru pouvoir te changer en te montrant tout ce que je voyais de bon en toi mais rien n'y a fait. Tu as continué weekend après weekend à sauter de lit en lit, à me faire souffrir puisque j'assistais à tout à ça, moi l'amoureuse transie. L'idiote surtout. Maintenant, tout ça c'est fini. Tamara m'a aidée à ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne sais même pas si je peux rester ta meilleure amie après tout ça. Pour le bien de l'équipe, je me montrerai toujours professionnelle mais je ne pense pas pouvoir te confier tout ce que je te confiais avant, passer du temps en dehors du boulot avec toi ou flirter avec toi. Tu n'es pas celui dont je rêvais. Je t'ai idéalisé, mon Dieu j'ai été bien aveugle. Aujourd'hui, je te vois tel que tu es, et cet homme n'est pas celui dont j'ai été amoureuse pendant toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour te donner une réponse quant à notre avenir : je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis désolée, ça ne va pas marcher.

Je ne pourrai pas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé avec Tamara et je ne pourrai pas vivre avec toi en me demandant tout le temps quand tu te lasseras de moi, si tu es infidèle, si je peux te faire confiance. » Elle baissa la tête. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pensait pas avoir un jour à refuser les avances de Derek Morgan, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était le mieux à faire.

« Babygirl, je ne me lasserai jamais de toi. Je te promets. Tu fais de moi un homme meilleur chaque jour. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi, sans ton soutien, sans le réconfort que tu me donnes quand les choses deviennent trop insupportables pour moi. Comment je pourrais vivre sans mon cadeau du ciel ? S'il te plait, réfléchis encore un peu, laisse-moi une chance. Je t'assure que mes intentions avec Tamara n'étaient pas celles que tu penses. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Je ne te mentirai pas. Je la trouvais attirante mais je ne pensais pas du tout à coucher avec elle. Je te jure. Tu dois me croire. »

Pénélope avait en face d'elle un Derek qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Vulnérable, pleurant et suppliant comme un enfant à qui on avait arraché son jouet préféré. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle se radoucit un peu et le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. Si une affaire est trop dure pour toi, tu pourras toujours m'en parler mais je ne peux pas être ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne peux pas être ta petite amie. Je sais que tôt ou tard, tu me briseras le cœur et que je souffrirai encore plus que je souffre maintenant. »

Il resta de longues minutes à pleurer sur son épaule. Il était dévasté, il était brisé et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il était conscient que son comportement de ces dernières semaines et que ce mode de vie qu'il avait adopté pendant des années avaient influencé sa décision. Il était impuissant.

Il se reprit enfin, lui dit qu'il comprenait et respectait sa décision. Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui dit qu'elle serait sa Babygirl à jamais, l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla.

Pénélope, elle, verrouilla la porte d'entrée et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle se laissa aller. Elle pleurait son amour et ses illusions perdus.


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance pour me faire pardonner pour l'erreur qu'il y a eu sur le Chapitre 4. Je l'ai déja remplacé.

Encore mille excuses pour la confusion.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Hotch écouta Pénélope raconter comment elle avait éconduit celui qui était, jusqu'à la veille, l'amour de sa vie. Il lui dit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tout se soit terminé comme ça. »

Il n'y avait aucune hypocrisie dans ses propos, car même si le dénouement ne lui déplaisait pas, il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle venait de renoncer à celui qu'elle aimait. Lui-même était prêt à renoncer à ses sentiments pour elle si cela pouvait la rendre heureuse.

« J'ai réalisé que je ne serai pas entièrement heureuse avec lui. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, il n'est pas celui que je pensais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je viens bien. Ça ira. Je souffre déjà moins car l'amour que j'avais pour lui a changé. Je serai son amie mais je ne rêve plus d'être plus pour lui. Je guéris. »

Il lui prit la main et la pressa en signe de soutien.

« Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de bisou pour me guérir ? demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

— Je ne pouvais pas dire à Jack ce qui se passait vraiment ce matin. Il était là quand Morgan m'a appelé pour m'avertir de la situation. Je lui ai dit que tu étais malade et il m'a dit de te faire un bisou pour te guérir. C'est ce que Haley et moi faisions avec lui quand il ne se sentait pas bien. »

Elle sourit, annonça qu'elle allait se coucher et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Hotch resta seul dans le salon, à penser à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de tourner la page.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout de suite qu'il était attiré par elle. Il devait lui laisser du temps.

D'ici la fin de la semaine, il prendrait une décision en fonction de l'humeur de Pénélope. Si elle était remise de toute cette catastrophe, il l'inviterait à sortir et lui avouerait ses sentiments.

Le lendemain, quand Hotch se réveilla, Pénélope et Jack était déjà dans la cuisine.

Jack était déjà prêt pour l'école et prenait son petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient tous les deux de très bonne humeur ce qui contrastait un peu avec la disposition de Hotch ce matin. Il s'était couché tard et avait besoin d'une bonne tasse de café pour se réveiller. Il s'assit à la table avec eux et Pénélope se leva pour lui préparer une tasse et une assiette.

« Pénélope ! Ne te dérange pas. Je me servirai, la gronda-t-il.

— Mais non, Bossman. Ça me fait plaisir. »

« Goute les pancakes Papa. C'est moi qui les a faits !

— Qui les ai faits Jack, le reprit-il. C'est vrai ? Tu es un vrai petit chef.

Tu es bien matinal, dis-donc. Je dois toujours te trainer hors de ton lit les jours d'école.

— Je me suis levé tôt. Je voulais voir Tatie Pélélope. Elle était déjà réveillée alors on a fait le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

— Je vois ça. C'est délicieux mon grand. » le complimenta-t-il même s'il savait que Jack n'avait pas dû faire grand-chose, peut-être versé les ingrédients ou gouté la pâte.

Hotch était content de voir son fils aussi heureux. Il ferait tout pour qu'il le restât, et une des clés était de séduire Pénélope afin qu'elle fît réellement partie de la famille.

Hotch se prépara et ils partirent tous en voiture.

Après avoir déposé Jack à l'école, Pénélope proposa à Hotch d'aller à la plage.

« Mais on est pas habillés pour ça Pénélope ! constata-t-il

— On va juste faire une ballade, marcher sur la plage. Et puis on peut passer se changer. Allez Aaron ! S'il vous plait ? » supplia-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle était tellement mignonne qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il sourit et dit :

« D'accord, mais on se change avant d'y aller et on prépare un pique-nique.

— Génial ! Vous êtes le meilleur Hotch-Rocket ! » dit-elle toute excitée.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage avec leur panier et s'installèrent sur une couverture que Hotch avait apportée.

« Si on allait faire cette ballade Hotch. Un peu de soleil ne vous fera pas de mal.

— Et si tu me tutoyais Pénélope, ça ne me ferait pas de mal non plus.

— D'accord, à condition que tu me passes un peu de crème solaire sur le dos. Je n'ai aucune envie de ressembler à un homard demain. »

Il s'exécuta. C'était un vrai supplice pour lui que de sentir la peau douce de Garcia sous ses doigts. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui montrer tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Ils se promenèrent sur la plage, trempant leurs pieds dans l'eau. Ils partagèrent le pique-nique qu'ils avaient apporté, puis s'allongèrent sur la couverture et discutèrent pendant des heures. L'heure d'aller chercher Jack à l'école arriva bien trop tôt. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et montèrent en voiture.

« J'ai passé un super moment. Merci Aaron. J'avais vraiment besoin de changer d'air.

— Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, Pénélope. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi détendu. Merci à toi. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire des sorties aussi spontanées et ça faisait des lustres que je n'étais pas allé à la plage. Mais c'est Jack qui sera déçu qu'on y soit allé sans lui.

— On a qu'à tous y aller samedi. On prépare un super pique-nique et on invite toute l'équipe ?!

— C'est une bonne idée. Tu penses que Morgan va venir ?

— Pourquoi il ne viendrait pas ? Il adore la plage.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Après votre conversation d'hier, il ne doit pas trop avoir le moral. Tu devrais l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

— Non Aaron. Tu pourrais l'appeler toi. Je lui laisse encore du temps pour se remettre. Quand il serait prêt, c'est lui qui m'appellera pour me dire comment il va… Alors, c'est dit ? Pique-nique samedi ?

— C'est dit ! »

Elle se trémoussait de joie sur son siège. Hotch en riait. Elle avait gardé son âme d'enfant peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec Jack.

Ils récupérèrent Jack à l'école et prirent la direction de la maison.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble, Hotch descendit de voiture et ouvrit les portières de Jack et de Pénélope.

Jack prit la main de Pénélope, et Pénélope prit celle de Hotch.

* * *

Elle se retrouvait entre deux hommes qui comptaient de plus en plus pour elle. Elle était bien avec eux. Ils étaient tous les deux toujours très attentionnés. Jack cherchait toujours à lui faire des câlins et Hotch voulait toujours la réconforter, savoir si elle allait bien.

Elle ne trouvait plus Aaron aussi intimidant. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu en tenue très décontractée à la plage et qu'il lui avait demandé de le tutoyer, elle se sentait encore plus proche de lui. Elle n'avait remarqué à quel point il était mignon quand il souriait jusqu'à ce matin à la plage. Il ne souriait pas souvent au travail mais ces derniers temps il semblait plus détendu, faisait volontiers des blagues et pouvait être très drôle.

Pénélope se disait qu'il était hors de question de retomber dans ce travers. Tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne la considérait que comme une amie et se faire du mal à espérer qu'il la vît autrement. Ça ne devait pas recommencer. Elle balaya cette idée d'un revers de la main. Hotch était son patron et un ami, un bon ami. Rien de plus. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre mais était bien consciente que ses sentiments à l'égard de son ancien chef changeaient. Elle commençait à s'attacher à lui et au petit Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Quand Pénélope, Jack et Hotch rentrèrent à la maison, Jack alla dans sa chambre mais promit à Pénélope qu'il reviendrait vite pour jouer avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Hotch se mit aux fourneaux tandis que Pénélope dressait la liste de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin afin d'organiser le pique-nique qu'ils avaient prévu pour samedi.

Elle appela JJ, Prentiss et Reid pour les inviter et prit le relais de Hotch aux fourneaux car c'était lui qui avait la charge d'appeler Rossi et Morgan pour les convier à leur sortie à la plage.

Hotch appela Rossi en premier.

« Salut Rossi ! Pénélope et moi avons décidé d'organiser une journée à la plage samedi. Ça te dit ?

— Bien sûr. Je me charge des salades et du vin.

— Très bien. »

Il quitta la cuisine pour terminer sa conversation. Il ne voulait surtout pas perturber Pénélope.

« Alors, Tamara ?

— Elle a été évaluée au service psychiatrique de l'hôpital et le chef du service a jugé qu'il était urgent de la faire transférer dans un institut spécialisé. Il m'a dit que ça aurait pu finir très mal vu l'état mental dans lequel elle se trouve. Il doute qu'elle soit jugée responsable de ses actes en cas de procès mais m'a assuré qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais quitter le centre dans lequel elle est traitée. Elle est une vraie menace pour Pénélope.

— Tant mieux. Pénélope sera rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre d'elle. Elle pourra rentrer chez elle dès qu'elle sera prête.

— Rentrer chez elle ? Elle est où ?

— Elle est ici David. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité chez elle alors je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Elle ne voulait pas aller chez Morgan.

— Tu joues avec le feu Aaron. Fais attention à ne pas t'attacher encore plus à elle. Elle ne veut peut-être pas entendre parler de Morgan pour l'instant mais elle lui pardonnera. Tu les connais. C'est Elisabeth Taylor et Richard Burton. Je t'aime moi non plus. On se quitte pour mieux se retrouver.

— Pas cette fois, David. Elle lui a parlé. Elle a tiré un trait sur son amour pour lui. C'est fini.

— Oh !... » Rossi resta silencieux.

« Rossi ? David ? Tu es encore en ligne ?

— Oui oui. Je… Je pensais à Morgan. Il doit être au 36ème dessous après ça. Je vais l'appeler pour savoir comment il va. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Tu vas enfin tout lui dire ?

— David ! Je ne sais pas. Je veux lui dire mais en même temps, je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt.

— C'est pas le moment de te dégonfler Hotch. Appelle Jessica pour qu'elle s'occupe de Jack et invite Pénélope à sortir. Emmène-la dans un bon restaurant et dis-lui. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

Profites-en tant qu'elle est encore chez toi.

— Merci David, je vais y penser. On se voit samedi.

— Chez Tino, le meilleur endroit pour lui avouer. Ils y servent de très bons raviolis végétariens et un excellent vin.

— Oui Rossi. J'ai compris. A samedi. »

Hotch raccrocha en souriant. Rossi pouvait être tellement insistant quand il avait une idée en tête.

C'était maintenant le moment d'appeler Morgan. Hotch n'avait jamais autant redouté un appel.

« Morgan, répondit Derek

— Salut Morgan. Ça va ?

— Si on veut. Je suppose qu'elle vous a tout dit ?

— Oui. Elle m'a raconté. Je suis vraiment désolé Morgan.

— Merci Hotch. Fallait s'y attendre. Tamara a vraiment pété les plombs et mon passé n'a pas joué en ma faveur. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre. Je l'aime tellement Hotch. »

Hotch compatissait vraiment au chagrin de Morgan. Il imaginait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il serait exactement dans le même état si elle venait à le repousser lui aussi.

Il se demandait comment seraient les choses si elle acceptait de partager sa vie. Comment réagirait Morgan avec lui ? Demanderait-il à être muté pour ne pas avoir à les voir ensemble ?

Il réalisa que jusqu'ici il n'y avait pas pensé. Il était resté dans une bulle où seuls comptaient Pénélope, Jack et lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à son collègue qui souffrirait encore plus si l'amour de sa vie choisissait quelqu'un d'autre. Lui en l'occurrence.

« Je comprends, Morgan. Je crois que tu dois te changer les idées. On fait un pique-nique sur la plage samedi avec toute l'équipe. On voudrait vraiment que tu viennes, mais si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt de revoir Pénélope, on comprendra.

— Non, Hotch. Je viendrai. Je ne peux pas l'éviter toute ma vie. De toute manière, je ne veux pas l'éviter. Je veux pouvoir la voir, l'entendre. Après tout, on travaille ensemble. Je vais bien devoir m'y faire.

— C'est une très bonne façon de voir les choses, Morgan. On se voit samedi alors ?

— Ok, Hotch. A samedi…. Euh…. Dites-lui bonjour de ma part. Je l'appellerai demain peut-être.

— Pas de problème. Je lui passe le message. Bye. »

Hotch raccrocha en soupirant. _« Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé »_ se dit-il soulagé.

Il retourna à la cuisine où Pénélope mettait la touche finale au diner. Il l'informa que Rossi et Morgan avaient accepté de venir, il lui parla de Tamara et lui raconta sa conversation avec Morgan.

Elle parut rassurée de savoir qu'elle était à l'abri de toutes représailles de Tamara et dit à Hotch qu'elle rentrerait chez elle dimanche comme prévu.

En l'entendant, Hotch eut un pincement au cœur. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, elle ne serait pas restée avec Jack et lui éternellement. Il avait oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une situation provisoire, le temps qu'ils fussent sûrs qu'elle n'était plus en danger. Il s'était pris à croire à son fantasme : former une famille avec Jack et elle. Il avait presqu'eu l'impression que c'était réel en rentrant à la maison. Ils marchaient en se tenant par la main. Il était alors un homme comblé et en paix. Il se sentait presque guéri de ce qu'il avait dû endurer depuis Foyet.

Aaron sauta sur l'occasion et lui dit :

« Pénélope, je pensais à quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute Aaron. »

Il aimait l'entendre le tutoyer. Cela leur donnait une nouvelle proximité qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

« On pourrait aller faire les courses pour samedi après avoir déposé Jack à l'école et je pourrais appeler Jessica pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui demain soir. J'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter à diner. Ce sera la dernière occasion avant la fin de nos congés.

— Oh Aaron. Je serais ravie mais je n'ai pas apporté de vêtements pour une telle occasion.

— Je peux t'emmener chez toi demain matin pour que tu récupères tout ce dont tu as besoin.

— Euh … D'accord. Le diner est prêt. Dis à Jack de se laver les mains pendant que je mets la table.

— Tout de suite, Madame. » dit-il en souriant avant de quitter la cuisine.

Il était très content qu'elle eût accepté son invitation. Il était très nerveux à l'idée d'avoir un vrai rendez-vous avec elle, même si elle ne se doutait pas que c'en était un.

Ils se mirent à table et annoncèrent à Jack leurs plans pour samedi. Le jeune garçon était enchanté. Il faisait déjà la liste de tout ce qu'il ferait, il se baignerait, il construirait des châteaux de sable avec son oncle Reid, jouerait au frisbee avec l'oncle Derek.

Il était sûr que l'idée venait de sa tante préférée. Elle était trop géniale.

Après le diner, il insista encore une fois pour que sa tante adorée lui donnât le bain et le bordât. Au moment où Pénélope l'embrassa pour lui dire bonne nuit, il lui dit d'une voix endormie :

« Bonne nuit Tatie Pélélope. Je suis content que tu sois avec nous. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois ma nouvelle maman. » Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Pénélope en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle resta figée un instant en repensant aux paroles du petit garçon. _« J'aimerais tellement être ta nouvelle maman »_ se dit-elle mais s'empressa d'effacer cette idée de son esprit.

Certes, Hotch l'avait invitée à diner mais elle doutait qu'il la vît autrement qu'une amie en détresse. Il ne devait certainement pas avoir ce genre de sentiments à son égard et ne pensait encore moins à en faire la mère adoptive de son fils.

Elle s'en voulait de recommencer ses délires, de fantasmer une nouvelle fois sur un homme qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir, de rêver à une famille qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Elle quitta la chambre de Jack sans bruit et alla souhaiter bonne nuit à Hotch.

Elle se mit au lit en priant pour que l'histoire ne se répétât pas, pour qu'elle n'eût pas encore le cœur brisé à cause de ses illusions de midinette. Hotch était un ami, un bon ami … qui était accessoirement doux, affectueux et qui avait un magnifique sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

A son réveil, Hotch retrouva Pénélope et Jack dans la cuisine. Manifestement, ces deux-là s'étaient installés très rapidement dans une routine. Aaron sourit en les voyant mais ce sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement. Que se passerait-il si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme Hotch le voulait au diner ? Comment réagirait Jack qui était déjà si attaché à Pénélope ?

Il dit bonjour et s'installa à la table. Comme la veille, Pénélope lui servit une tasse de café et le petit-déjeuner.

Comme la veille, ils montèrent tous en voiture pour prendre la direction de l'école.

Alors que Pénélope resta dans la voiture, Hotch descendit pour accompagner Jack jusqu'à la porte de l'école.

« Jack, cet après-midi je ne viendrai pas te chercher. Tatie Jessica t'attendra et tu passeras la nuit chez elle. Je passerai te récupérer pour aller à la plage demain. D'accord ?

— Tu dois aller travailler Papa ? » demanda Jack

Hotch s'attendait à cette question et avait décidé de répondre honnêtement à Jack.

« Non, ce soir je vais au restaurant avec Tatie Pénélope. »

Jack avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne voulait pas fâcher son père mais il voulait savoir alors il demanda timidement :

« Tatie Pélélope sera ma nouvelle maman ? »

Hotch ferma les yeux. Il n'imaginait pas que son fils y pensait déjà.

« Je ne sais pas Jack. Je le voudrais bien. Je vais lui en parler et si tout se passe bien ce soir, Tatie Pénélope pourrait bien faire partie de la famille. »

Jack hocha la tête et leva les mains pour montrer à son père qu'il croisait les doigts. Hotch éclata de rire et croisa lui aussi les doigts et dit à Jack :

« Merci pour ton aide mon grand. Passe une bonne journée, travaille bien en classe. Sois gentil avec Tatie Jessica. On se voit demain.

— A demain, Papa » dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main avant d'entrer dans son école.

Hotch réalisa qu'ils étaient deux à espérer que Pénélope fît partie de la famille mais c'était à lui de faire en sorte qu'elle acceptât.

Il lui parlerait de ses sentiments et lui proposerait d'avancer très lentement. Il ne lui demanderait pas d'emblée de devenir la mère d'un petit garçon de 5 ans. Il lui suggérerait qu'ils sortissent ensemble de temps en temps pour qu'elle apprît à mieux le connaître et qu'ils fissent des activités avec Jack le weekend.

Il se rendit compte qu'il croisait toujours les doigts quand il arriva à la voiture.

« On passe d'abord chez toi et ensuite on va faire les courses. »

Pénélope hocha la tête.

L'heure de leur rendez-vous arriva. Hotch attendait Pénélope dans le salon. Il portait un costume noir comme à l'accoutumée mais cette fois au lieu de porter une chemise blanche il opta pour un peu de couleur. Il choisit de mettre une chemise rouge avec une cravate noire rayée de rouge. Quand Pénélope le rejoint dans le salon, il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Elle portait une robe fourreau noire qu'elle avait accessoirisée d'une grosse broche rouge assortie à la fleur qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, à ses escarpins et à son sac à main.

Elle était magnifique et il le lui dit. Elle rougit, le remercia de son compliment. Elle lui en fit à la Garcia. Lui qui contrôlait si bien ses émotions, savait qu'il rougissait. Elle avait ce pouvoir de briser sa muraille et de laisser sortir ses émotions. Elle sourit quand elle vit la teinte écarlate qu'il avait aux joues. Elle semblait fière d'elle-même.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant. Le lieu était très chic. La décoration était raffinée, les lumières tamisées. Un pianiste jouait une musique douce près du bar.

Les tables étaient en grande majorité faites pour des couples et étaient assez éloignées les unes des autres pour laisser de l'intimité aux convives. Hotch comprit aussitôt pourquoi Rossi lui avait suggéré cet endroit. Une hôtesse les accueillit et la guida à leur table. Hotch prit la main de Pénélope et suivit l'hôtesse. Il lui tint la chaise afin qu'elle s'installât et s'assit à son tour.

« Aaron, cet endroit est magnifique.

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord. C'est la première fois que je viens. C'est une suggestion de Rossi. » expliqua-t-il.

Pénélope rigola. Rossi semblait connaître toutes les bons restaurants. Il avait tellement de rendez-vous galants qu'il devait bien diversifier les adresses.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'il n'y avait quasiment que des couples. Elle se sentit gênée. Hotch savait-il que c'était un haut lieu de rencontre pour les amoureux ? Les gens pourraient croire qu'ils formaient un couple et elle ne voulait pas embarrasser Hotch. Il avait été tellement gentil avec elle.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande pour les boissons et leur laissa le menu.

Alors qu'ils prenaient connaissance de la carte, une femme s'approcha d'eux avec un panier de roses rouges et dit à Hotch :

« Une rose pour votre femme, Monsieur »

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la femme sur leur statut, Hotch répondit:

« Oui s'il vous plait » il sortit un billet de sa poche et prit la rose qu'il donna à Pénélope.

« Une belle rose pour la plus belle des fleurs » dit-il en rigolant.

Sa réplique était d'une banalité affligeante mais elle comprit que c'était son but. Il se moquait de tous ces films à l'eau de rose qu'elle aimait regarder tard le soir au bureau avec Emily et JJ. Les garçons n'étaient pas conviés bien sûr et même s'ils l'étaient, ils auraient décliné l'offre.

Elle accepta la rose et remercia Hotch en lui disant :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû Aaron.

— Ça me fait plaisir, Pénélope. As-tu fait ton choix ? » demanda-t-il.

Ils attendaient leur dessert et Hotch se dit que c'était le moment de se lancer.

« Pénélope, si je t'ai invitée ce soir, c'était parce que j'avais besoin de te parler. » Il marqua une pause et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je sais qu'il est peut-être trop tôt pour t'en parler, tu te remets à peine de toute cette histoire avec Tamara et Morgan mais je pense que tu dois savoir. Quand j'ai remarqué que tu ne parlais plus à Morgan, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour vous réconcilier. On se parlait plus souvent, tu te confiais à moi et puis il y a eu tout ce stratagème pour provoquer Morgan et le rendre jaloux. Je me suis laissé prendre à mon propre jeu. Plus le temps passait, plus j'apprenais à te connaître et plus je réalisais que tu plaisais énormément. J'étais partagé entre l'objectif que je m'étais fixé et mes sentiments grandissants pour toi. Je savais que tu étais amoureuse de lui et j'étais prêt à tout faire pour vous réconcilier quitte à me taire, à oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je pensais que Morgan et toi étiez faits l'un pour l'autre.

Mais depuis votre récente conversation, j'ai l'espoir que peut-être tu pourrais me voir autrement qu'en simple collègue ou ami et qu'on pourrait se voir de temps en temps en dehors du travail, pour aller diner ou aller au cinéma.

Je vois en toi une femme magnifique, intelligente, drôle et attentionnée. Tu as su me redonner cette joie de vivre et cette paix que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis longtemps. Avec le travail que nous faisons, il est parfois facile d'oublier la beauté du monde. Je m'en souviens à chaque fois que je te vois ton visage ou que je t'entends rire. Je ne pensais pas retomber amoureux après Haley mais manifestement je m'étais trompé.

Je voudrais que tu apprennes à me connaître et alors tu pourrais éventuellement envisager une relation avec moi. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander étant donné le fait que j'ai déjà un fils et que j'ai un passé assez chargé. Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses. Je ne veux pas te brusquer ou te mettre la pression. »

Il regardait Pénélope. Elle semblait choquée. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de le regarder.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Hotch se dit que tout était perdu, qu'elle ne partageait pas du tout ses sentiments et qu'elle ne disait rien de peur de le blesser. Il regretta lui avoir tout dit, au moins ils auraient pu garder leur amitié. Il redoutait qu'elle se sentît si mal à l'aise à cause de ses révélations qu'elle ne pût plus se comporter avec lui comme avant.

Le serveur vint interrompre ce moment pesant en leur apportant le dessert.

Ils le dégustèrent en silence. Pénélope avait l'air d'apprécier le fondant au chocolat qu'elle avait commandé alors que pour Hotch, la crème brulée n'avait aucun goût. Elle était même amère.

Pénélope posa sa fourchette et prit la main de Hotch.

« Aaron, tu ne devrais pas faire cette mine renfrognée » lui dit-elle en lui caressant la main.

Il essaya de sourire pour lui faire plaisir mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir dit plus tôt. Il me fallait du temps pour réaliser ce que tu m'as dit et pour remettre mes idées en ordre. dit-elle

— Ce n'est rien Pénélope.

— Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que j'allais te repousser, bien au contraire. Comme je t'ai dit il y a deux jours, j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'étais été obnubilée tellement longtemps par Derek que je ne voyais personne d'autre. Puis, je me suis installée chez toi, j'ai eu à te côtoyer, à te voir avec ton fils, à voir comment tu étais attentionné avec moi » elle ricana et continua « comment vous êtes tous les deux si gentils avec moi. Je m'en voulais de retomber dans le même piège qu'avec Derek : m'attacher à quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas mes sentiments mais je suis étonnée et ravie de constater que je m'étais trompée. Notre relation n'est en rien semblable à celle que j'avais avec Morgan. Je crois que tu ne me ferais jamais souffrir. J'ai confiance en toi. » Elle se leva, se penchant légèrement au dessus de la table et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Aaron.

Il réagit très vite et lui tint le visage pour la tenir et approfondir le baiser. Quand il la lâcha, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fit un geste au serveur pour qu'il leur apportât l'addition et dit :

« Je crois qu'on devrait aller ailleurs pour terminer cette conversation. »

Pénélope hocha la tête pour acquiescer en souriant.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Ma décision est prise.

— Tu vas un peu vite, non ? Et si tu changeais d'avis ? Si tu voyais avec le temps que je ne te corresponds pas ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, ma décision est prise. Un petit garçon de 5 ans m'y a aidée. »

Hotch leva les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Hier soir, quand je le bordais, juste au moment où il allait s'endormir il m'a dit qu'il aimerait que je sois sa nouvelle maman. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant. Je savais déjà ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais je n'osais pas y rêver. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que Jack me voyait comme ça. J'ai été submergée par l'émotion parce que si j'avais dû lui donner une réponse, ça aurait été oui. Je me sens tellement avec vous deux, Aaron. La famille que je voulais avoir, j'ai l'impression d'en faire déjà partie. »

Hotch la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Oh Pénélope ! Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Lorsqu'on était à table tous les trois, lorsque je vous trouvais dans la cuisine tous les deux le matin je souhaitais que ce soit pour toujours. »

Il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser fougueux. Ils y mirent tous leurs sentiments. Ce baiser se transforma lorsque leurs mains commencèrent à explorer le corps l'un de l'autre.

« On devrait aller dans ta chambre » lui dit Pénélope le souffle court.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dernier chapitre. Merci à Lenika pour les reviews  
**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Pénélope se réveilla le lendemain dans les bras d'Aaron. Elle n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit de toute sa vie. Le diner était parfait et la nuit torride qu'ils avaient eue à leur retour du restaurant lui avait laissé d'agréables douleurs à des muscles qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte tant bien que mal, prit une douche et alla dans la cuisine.

Elle avait beaucoup de préparation à faire pour cette sortie à la plage.

* * *

Hotch se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il avait eu la plus merveilleuse des nuits d'amour avec Pénélope. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Elle était démonstrative et extravertie. Il était réservé et introverti. Mais au lit, cela avait été explosif. Elle avait été égale à elle-même : généreuse, effrontée et expansive. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir, à se concentrer pour lui faire plaisir, il n'avait qu'à l'écouter, à sentir les réactions de son corps. Elle avait fait de lui un homme fougueux, passionné, enflammé mais tendre, câlin et amoureux. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir étancher sa soif d'elle. La nuit avait été trop courte. Son corps en redemandait.

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Les draps étaient imprégnés de son odeur, une odeur qui l'apaisait et le rassurait, mais elle avait déjà quitté le lit. Regrettait-elle la nuit dernière ? Il paniqua et se mit à sa recherche.

Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle préparait un plat de lasagnes. Une odeur de pâtisserie vint lui titiller les narines.

« Bonjour ma belle ! dit-il

— Bonjour mon Prince, bien dormi ? dit-elle en se retournant.

— Tu m'as laissé tout seul dans ce grand lit, dit-il en faisant la moue

— Désolée mon cœur, mais les gâteaux et les lasagnes n'allaient pas se faire tout seul. Tu as oublié notre sortie à la plage ? elle rigolait

— Bien sûr que non, mais on aurait pu prendre encore quelques minutes pour nous. »

Elle lui donnait le dos, toujours occupée à préparer les lasagnes. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il lui embrassait le cou. Elle se trémoussait et ricanait.

« Si tu veux avoir quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent ce midi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas emprunter ce chemin. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien appeler tout le monde et annuler. Si tu me provoques, je te séquestre dans la chambre. » menaça-t-elle tout en se frottant contre lui pour l'aguicher.

« Je ne demande que ça mais Jack serait tellement déçu. D'accord pour cette fois, j'arrête mais dès que Jack est au lit ce soir… »

Elle laissa échapper un rire guttural et sexy qui disait tout ce qu'elle pensait de sa proposition.

« Tu ferais mieux de rassembler tout ce dont on aura besoin et de préparer un sac à Jack. N'oublie pas la crème solaire.

— Oui, madame. »

Quand toutes les victuailles furent enfin prêtes, ils commencèrent à charger la voiture. Une fois à bord, Aaron ne démarra pas tout de suite. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qu'ils allaient dire à l'équipe.

« Aaron, notre histoire ne regarde que nous pour le moment. Je ne veux rien leur cacher mais j'aimerais qu'on garde tout ça pour nous quelques temps. Laisse-nous savourer notre relation avant d'avoir à faire face à tout le tumulte que ça va déclencher. Tu devras en référer à la hiérarchie pour voir ce qu'ils en disent et une fois qu'on aura le feu vert, on pourra le dire à l'équipe. Mais avant, tu dois en parler à Jack et il faut que j'aie une conversation avec Derek. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne en même temps que les autres. Ce serait trop indélicat de ma part. Pour aujourd'hui, agissons normalement, ne laissons rien paraître.

— D'accord mais je veux le dire tout de suite à Jack. Il saurait tenir sa langue. Et puis il voudra tout savoir dès qu'on l'aura récupéré.

— Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils

— Il sait qu'on est allé au restaurant hier soir et que ma mission était de faire en sorte que tu sois sa nouvelle maman.

— Oh Aaron. C'est trop mignon. Vous complotiez pour me séduire. Qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter deux hommes aussi bons dans ma vie ?

— Tu es toi tout simplement. » dit-il et l'embrassa.

Il savoura ce baiser parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de l'embrasser de toute la journée. C'était déjà une torture pour lui.

Aaron frappa à la porte de Jessica. Elle ouvrit et Jack sortit. Il était déjà paré. Hotch salua et remercia Jessica d'avoir gardé le petit garçon, Jack dit au revoir à sa tante et père et fils prirent la direction de la voiture.

« Papa, Tatie Pélélope est ma nouvelle maman ? »

Hotch éclata de rire devant l'impatience de son fils mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pénélope était descendue de voiture pour faire un câlin à Jack. Il lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'il fut à sa portée.

« Alors mon Jack-Jack, tu t'es bien amusé avec Tatie Jessica ?

— Oui mais elle ne sait pas jouer aux jeux vidéo alors on a regardé des films. »

Hotch l'installa dans le siège auto et regagna sa place au volant.

« Jack, tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Tatie Pénélope et elle aussi m'aime beaucoup. Je lui ai demandé d'être ma petite amie et elle a accepté. Pour l'instant, tu es le seul à le savoir. Nous ne voulons pas encore le dire à tes autres oncles et tantes. Ce serait un secret entre nous trois pour le moment. D'accord ?

— Alors tu seras ma nouvelle maman, Tatie Pélélope ? » demanda-t-il

Hotch ne laissa pas le temps à Pénélope de répondre. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser alors il prit la parole :

« Tatie Pénélope passera un peu plus de temps avec nous, histoire de mieux nous connaître et dans quelques temps elle pourra décida de venir vivre avec nous et à ce moment là, elle sera comme une maman pour toi. »

Jack était tout sourire.

« Rappelle-toi. Cela doit rester un secret entre nous.

— Promis Papa, je ne dirai rien ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le sourire de Jack ne s'effaça pas de la journée. Il était content d'être à la plage et de passer du temps avec ses oncles et tantes mais surtout parce que bientôt il aurait une femme fantastique pour prendre soin de lui comme une maman.

L'équipe voyait comment ils paraissaient heureux et proches tous les trois. Mais personne n'en fit la remarque.

JJ et Emily étaient ravies de savoir que Pénélope s'était remise de cette affreuse histoire avec Tamara.

Tout le monde profita bien de cette belle journée passée à la plage en famille. Même Derek qui était un peu crispé au début semblait plus détendu au moment du départ.

Il avait demandé quelques minutes à Pénélope pour lui parler en particulier. Ils allèrent faire une promenade le long de la plage.

* * *

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux Babygirl. Ça me fait plaisir.

— Je vais mieux depuis que je sais qu'elle ne pourra plus me faire du mal.

— Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout ça. Tu pourras me pardonner un jour Petit Cœur ?

— Derek, tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie. C'est du passé. C'est déjà pardonné. »

Il lui prit la main pour l'arrêter et la prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Babygirl. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que ça représente pour moi. Je suis tellement soulagé »

Elle lui caressa le dos pour le réconforter. Elle savait qu'il souffrait encore du dénouement de leur dernière conversation. Elle relâcha son étreinte et reprit sa marche. Il en fit de même.

Après un long silence, il osa demanda :

« Alors Hotch et toi …. ? »

Pénélope s'arrêta et le regarda interloquée. Il avait compris. Il était profiler, après tout.

« Comment….

— J'ai vu comment vous vous regarder furtivement quand vous croyez que personne ne vous observe. Il t'a dévoré du regard toute la journée. Je suppose que Jack est au courant. On dirait que c'est Noël pour lui. Il aura des crampes au visage plus tard à force de sourire tout le temps.

— Derek, je ne veux vraiment pas te faire souffrir mais…

— Ça ira Petit Cœur. Je vais m'y faire. C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi mais tu sembles heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Et puis Hotch est un homme bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je serais déjà comblé si tu acceptais de rester ma meilleure amie. Je ne pourrai vraiment pas supporter de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. » Pénélope vit des larmes d'échapper de ses beaux yeux marrons. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Oh mon ange ! Je serai toujours là pour toi et j'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je tiens énormément à toi. »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes et se remirent en marche pour rejoindre le groupe.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Pénélope croisa le regard de Hotch et elle lui fit juste un geste de la tête pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

Le plus dur était passé : annoncer la nouvelle à Morgan.

* * *

En ce qui concernait sa hiérarchie, Hotch ne se faisait pas de souci. Il avait pris une décision dont il n'avait pas encore parlé à Pénélope. Que leurs supérieurs leur donnassent leur bénédiction ou pas, il avait l'intention de maintenir sa relation avec sa chérie quitte à démissionner du BAU et accepter un des postes administratifs haut placés qu'on lui proposait régulièrement depuis des années. Si la direction jugeait que leur histoire d'amour allait à l'encontre des règles de relation entre collègues, il était disposé à renoncer à sa position pour garder Pénélope. Avec ce nouveau poste, il n'aurait pas à voyager tout le temps et pourrait profiter pleinement de son fils et de sa future femme.

Aaron n'eut pas à faire ce choix. Le directeur accepta à contrecœur cette relation ne voulant perdre ni Hotch ni la meilleur analyste du FBI.

Quelques mois après, Pénélope et Hotch finirent par annoncer à toute l'équipe qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient apprécié le frisson que leur avait donné le secret de leur histoire d'amour mais ils voulaient officialiser les choses.

Pendant le temps où ils avaient caché leur amour, ils se volaient des baisers dans leur bureau, ou en salle de réunion. Ils se donnaient des rendez-vous dans les cages d'escaliers et se pelotaient quelques minutes comme des lycéens en pleine crise d'adolescence. Pénélope prenait soin d'effacer toutes les bandes vidéo où on pourrait les voir dans de telles situations compromettantes. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Elle s'installa chez Aaron le lendemain de sa demande en mariage et ils prévoyaient d'acheter une autre maison, plus grande pour tous les enfants que Hotch voulait avoir avec elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Postez des reviews pour me donner votre avis positif ou négatif.**

 **Une petite chanson demain en rapport avec Tant pis pour Morgan.**

 **Je travaille déjà sur une nouvelle histoire mais si vous avez des idées d'intrigue, elles seront les bienvenues.**

 **RikiCa**


End file.
